


Beware Weasleys Bearing Gifts

by tray_la_la



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tray_la_la/pseuds/tray_la_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus knows better, but he can't say no to a Malfoy with a sweet tooth. Divine Providence and perspiration ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware Weasleys Bearing Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://nolagal.livejournal.com/profile)[**nolagal**](http://nolagal.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_springsmut/profile)[**hp_springsmut**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_springsmut/).

~

"How did I let you talk me into this, again?"

Albus paused in his struggle to wrangle Fred back into his t-shirt to give Scorpius a pained look. "I reminded you that you're my best mate and that you owe me."

"For what, exactly?" Scorpius took a deliberate step away from the spot where Roxanne was seated on the floor, devouring a lolly with the kind of savagery Scorpius generally expected of a lion feeding on its prey.

"How about last Christmas at the Manor, when I was glared at by your father through almost twelve courses."

Scorpius gave a small smile. The sound of father's teeth grinding together had been so loud he'd been able to hear it clear over the carols his mother had insisted on singing after dinner. "Point."

Albus made one last attempt with the t-shirt and then released Fred with a sigh. He'd only managed to get one of Fred's arms through a sleeve and so Fred was wearing the shirt like a toga. Albus thought it suited.

As soon as he was out of Albus' clutches, Fred ran over to his sister and stole the half-eaten lolly right out of her hand, sticking it straight into his own mouth. Albus didn't need to look up to know Scorpius was pulling a face.

"Anyway," Albus said, getting to his feet, "it's not for that long. Uncle George has someone coming in to take over at the shop around midday, so we only have to watch them until then."

They both turned just as Roxanne swatted Fred on the back of the head and stole the lolly right back. Thankfully, George and Angelina emerged at the top of the stairs leading from the shop before Fred could retaliate.

"Daddy!" Fred cried, running over to his father.

"Hey Freddie boy," George said, scooping up his son and promptly hanging him upside down by his feet, the toga-style t-shirt falling over Fred's face and muffling his laughter.

"How come I never get that kind of greeting?" Angelina asked, kneeling down so she was eye-level with her upside down son. "I carried you, you know. Nine months. It wasn't pretty, either."

"Lighten up, Ang," George laughed. "No one blames you that I'm the superior parent. Who could've guessed?"

"Uh huh," Angelina said, straightening up, "That must be it. I'm sure it's completely unrelated to the Burping Bubbles you slipped him after dinner last night."

Fred immediately stopped thrashing and looked wide-eyed up at his father, who lowered him to the ground with a shake of his head. "You've got a lot to learn kiddo. Never give anything away without proof. Cardinal rule, my boy."

"Oh, I've got proof," Angelina said. "To the tune of a dozen Remembrall-sized blue stains all over Freddie's bedspread."

"Why can't I get rid of those?" George muttered to himself before noticing his wife's raised brow and quickly doing his best to look abashed. "Freddie," he whispered, "time to bail out your dear old dad. Let's see that innocent look we practiced earlier."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "That won't be necessary, George. Just charm the sheets first next time."

"Yes, dear," George said sweetly, kissing his wife on the cheek. Angelina laughed and turned to her daughter, who was still seated on the ground gulping down the last of the lolly.

"No more sugar for the rest of the day, Roxy," Angelina said. Roxanne made some slurping sounds that Angelina must've taken as an assent, because she turned to the boys next.

"Now, you two, I know babysitting's not the most fun thing in the world to do, but just try to make sure they don't blow anything up, okay?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Albus mumbled, before Scorpius stuck him in the ribs with his elbow.

"No problem at all, Mrs. Weasley. We'll take good care of them."

"Thank you, Scorpius," Angelina smiled, turning away to say goodbye to the kids.

"What the hell was that for?" Albus whispered, rubbing his side.

"I want to work at the _Prophet_ someday, you prat. I'm not about to muck up a babysitting job for the Sports editor."

"Yeah, well, so what? My mum works for the _Prophet_ too. She can always get you a job."

"I know," Scorpius smiled. "Why do you think I'm always so complimentary when I come round for dinner. Your mum can't cook for shit."

Albus burst out laughing, earning himself another elbow to the gut when Angelina shot them a strange look, but Albus could've sworn Uncle George was choking back laughter as well.

A minute later, Angelina waved a final goodbye to everyone and headed down the stairs to the shop. George peered down the stairwell behind her to make sure she'd gone before turning to the boys.

"All right. I know these two can be a handful." George reached into his pocket and pulled out two small chocolates. "These are Dozing Delights, patent pending. Give Freddie and Roxy one of these and they'll be out cold in five minutes flat. Should last until midday."

Albus reached for the chocolates, relieved he wouldn't have to spend the afternoon chasing after Fred and Roxanne all alone, since Scorpius wouldn't be contributing more than running commentary. "Thanks, Uncle George."

"Ah, not so fast," George said, closing his fist on the sweets. "You know the deal."

"Don't tell Auntie Angelina."

"That's my boy," George laughed, opening up his palm. Albus grabbed the chocolates and slipped them in his pocket, wondering how guilty he'd feel later if he gave them to his cousins as soon as George left. "And in case you get hungry later, those boxes on the table are full of prototypes that never took. Totally worthless, but still pretty tasty if I do say so myself."

Albus gave his uncle a suspicious look, but George just flashed him a winning smile. "Almost time to open shop," he said, checking his watch and heading for the stairs. "Have fun, boys."

As soon as George's head was out of sight, Scorpius turned to Albus. "Give them the chocolates. Now."

"C'mon, Scorp," Albus protested weakly, secretly relieved he didn't have to be the one to suggest it, "they're not that bad. We can just play with them for a little while first."

Scorpius was clearly unmoved and so Albus headed over to Fred and Roxanne and presented his cousins with the chocolates, barely getting his fingers away in time.

Albus and Scorpius stood a few feet away and watched as the two continued to play with discarded magic tricks from Wheezes' Muggle line for five more minutes. And then, sure enough, Fred and Roxanne curled up on the carpet next to each other and fell asleep.

The sound of their deep breaths filled the flat and Albus exhaled a silent sigh of relief. He knew Uncle George would never give his kids anything dangerous, but with Wheezes, you just never knew.

"We should probably move them into the bedroom," Albus said.

Scorpius wrinkled his nose. "Do we have to? They look pretty comfortable right there."

Albus tried to look disapproving, but failed miserably. "Never have kids, Scorp," he said, laughing.

Scorpius turned to Albus and grinned. "Done."

~

An hour later, Albus and Scorpius had flipped through every channel on the telly twice and played eight games of Exploding Snap. Fred and Roxanne were still sound asleep on the floor.

"I'm bored," Scorpius said, taking a seat at the table.

Albus took a seat next to him. "Don't let my Uncle George hear you say that around this place. He'll have a fit."

"Fine, maybe not bored then. Hungry." Scorpius slid one of the small cardboard box across the tabletop and peered inside. He reached in and pulled out what looked like a sugary peach, sniffing it. "These will do."

"Wait, Scorp, you shouldn't eat those," Albus said, eyeing the confection with suspicion.

"Why not?" Scorpius asked, giving the sweet another sniff. "Your uncle said they were harmless."

"Yeah, well, my uncle isn't exactly truthful when it comes to his products."

"Albus, don't be ridiculous," Scorpius said, popping the peach into his mouth and chewing a few moments before assuring, "It's good. Have one."

Albus hesitated, watching Scorpius and waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, Albus reached into the box and grabbed a peach. He took a small bite, still wary, but he had to admit it tasted pretty good. With a shrug, he popped the whole thing in his mouth, rolling his eyes at Scorpius' self-satisfied smirk.

Five minutes later, Albus and Scorpius were still happily chewing, Fred's soft snores the only other sound in the room. Albus swallowed noisily, reaching inside the box for another peach.

Scorpius sat back for a moment, pulling at his sleeve and using it to wipe his forehead.

"What's the matter," Albus asked around a mouthful of gummy.

"Nothing, I'm just hot all of a sudden."

Albus paused mid-chew and spit the peach out into his palm. "What do you mean, hot?"

Scorpius tugged at the collar of his shirt and gave Albus a withering look. "What do you mean, what do I mean? I'm hot - it's like a thousand degrees in here."

"Merlin," Albus said, sitting up in his chair and pushing his sleeves up his forearms. "I feel it too."

"What are you looking so panicked about, just adjust the cooling charms."

Albus gave up on his sleeves and just pulled his jumper off altogether, a small spot on the front of his t-shirt already soaked through with sweat. "It's not the cooling charms."

Scorpius had also pulled off his jumper and was using it to wipe sweat off the back of his neck. "Of course it's the cooling charms, what else could it be?"

As soon as Scorpius said it, he paused and looked from the box to Albus. Albus nodded. "Uncle George. What did I tell you? I knew we shouldn't have eaten them."

"Hey, don't blame me!" Scorpius said, still patting himself dry.

Albus smiled. "I'm not. I'm blaming me. I should have known better than to expect you to see reason when it comes to sweets."

Scorpius laughed. "Yeah, yeah. What do we do now? There's got to be an antidote around here somewhere."

"You really want to risk it?" Albus asked with a wry look. "Imagine all the things we'd have to eat first."

"Point," Scorpius said, eyeing the multitude of boxes stacked haphazardly around the room. "If you think about some of the alternatives, this isn't half bad. But can we move to the couch? I'm starting to slide off these wooden chairs."

Albus laughed, pushing back from the table to stand up. He couldn't help but appreciate the ingenuity of Uncle George's pranks, even when they were directed at him.

~

A half hour later, Albus wasn't feeling quite so charitable. He and Scorpius were both laid out on the couch wearing nothing but their trousers, the legs rolled halfway up their calves. The flat was filled with the sound of Albus and Scorpius' steady panting, and although the kids were still sound asleep, Albus was no longer as grateful for the staying power of Uncle George's concoctions.

Fifteen minutes earlier, Albus and Scorpius had silently agreed that it was too hot to talk. Albus had to admit it felt strange, to be sitting with Scorpius like this, doing nothing.

Albus had seen him undressed before; hundreds of times, in fact. They'd shared a dorm room for seven years, not to mention countless sleepovers during the holidays and summers spent swimming in the lake behind the Manor. This was... different. There was no activity that called for this – their being together, half-naked. No reason other than to escape the oppressive heat that was causing their skin to stick to the back of the couch.

Albus sat forward, wincing slightly at the sticky feeling of the heavy fabric peeling away from his back. He glanced sideways at Scorpius, who was slumped down in his seat, eyes half closed. Albus sighed and settled back against the couch. He peered at Scorpius out of the corner of his eye again and then quickly looked away. Yeah, this was definitely different.

Albus had known for a few years that he liked boys instead of girls. And once he'd admitted _that_, he couldn't keep denying to himself that Scorpius wasn't exactly hard on the eyes.

James had always taken the piss about he and Scorpius mooning over each other all the time, and Lily hadn't shut up about it since Albus came out during fifth year. Even his dad had suggested on more than one occasion...

Albus shook his head. No, he wouldn't go down that path.

"Nghhhh." Albus looked over at Scorpius.

"What are you on about?" Albus asked.

"Hot," Scorpius replied. "When the hell is this stuff going to wear off?"

Albus wiped his bare palm across his forehead. "Not sure." He nodded at Fred and Roxanne. "Uncle George's stuff is pretty strong."

"Fuuuuck, can't you adjust the cooling charms again?"

"Won't work," Albus answered for the third time. "They're set on glacial as it is; the charm on the sweets is impervious."

Scorpius rested his cheek against the back of the couch and Albus turned to face him, making sure to keep his eyes trained above Scorpius' shoulders. Scorpius didn't say anything for a moment, his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes half-lidded again. Albus was glad his cheeks were already red from the heat.

"I need a cold shower."

It took a minute for what Scorpius said to penetrate the haze of lethargy that had set in with the heat. "Yeah, right," Albus said, laughing nervously.

Scorpius held his eyes until Albus started to fidget and Scorpius looked away. "Fine, have it your way," Scorpius sighed. "We'll just sit here and wait to drown in our own sweat."

Albus leaned heavily against the back of the couch. His heart was racing. Between Scorpius and the heat, he wouldn't be surprised if it up and quit on him any second now.

"That's it." Albus turned to look as Scorpius sat up and shimmied to the edge of the couch.

"What're you doing?" Albus asked, panic creeping into his voice when Scorpius reached for the button on his trousers.

"Taking my trousers off, what do you think?" Scorpius said, lifting up off the couch and pushing his trousers down his thighs before kicking them off his feet.

Scorpius leaned back against the couch. "Ah, that's better."

And just like that, Scorpius was stretched out on the couch wearing nothing but tight, white pants. Albus could smell the sweat clinging to his skin, and he couldn't look away from where the damp material clung to Scorpius' thighs.

Albus closed his eyes and silently prayed for the heat charm wear off already. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He also wasn't sure if he'd be able to take off his own trousers without giving himself away, should Scorpius expect some kind of trouser-removal reciprocity.

Albus felt Scorpius' gaze on him again and slowly opened his eyes, trying his best to appear comfortable.

"Take 'em off. Feels better."

Albus swallowed the urge to scream and subtly shifted on the couch so that the rivulets of sweat spilling down his chest weren't quite as obvious. "I'm fine."

Scorpius snorted. "Right."

Albus said nothing, his eyes fixed on the streams of sweat running across his stomach before crashing into the waistband of his trousers.

They sat there silently for a minute, Albus studying the patterns of cooling sweat on his skin and trying not to notice Scorpius' stare boring a hole into the side of his head, until Scorpius jerked from his seat and reached across Albus' lap. "C'mon, it's not a big deal, just-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Albus asked, pushing Scorpius hands away and immediately wondering if he would live to regret it.

Scorpius sat back with a sigh and pushed a hand through his damp hair. "Nothing, just thought you'd be more comfortable." He turned to Albus, who desperately fought the impulse to squirm under Scorpius' inscrutable gaze, and then looked away again. "Fuck, Albus."

Albus scooted closer to Scorpius before he could think better of it, not quite sure what was going on, but not wanting Scorpius to be upset. "Scorp?"

Scorpius didn't say anything for a moment, not lifting his eyes from the singed spot on the carpet in the center of the room, a memento from Fred's first burst of accidental magic.

Albus searched Scorpius' profile, studying the expressions flickering across his features. He smiled when Scorpius pulled the corner of his lip between his teeth - a familiar gesture - the two in front white against the red of his lips.

Scorpius' bottom lip slowly pulled free from his teeth and Albus watched as the color went from red to pink to white under the changing pressure, and then they were looking at each other again, their faces suddenly close. Scorpius reached for him first, grabbing the back of Albus' head and crushing their lips together, his breath warm against Albus' face, hair soft against Albus' cheeks.

Albus willed himself to just close his eyes and take what he'd wanted for so long.

Instead, he pulled away, his fingers digging into Scorpius' shoulders, trying keeping him at arm's length. He couldn't remember telling his limbs to move.

Albus and Scorpius stared at each other, both panting, still sweating. In the corner, Roxanne yawned and turned over on her side before settling back into sleep. Albus shook his head. "Scorpius, what the hell-"

Scorpius opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Albus was about to ask again, but then Scorpius' mouth was back on his, his warm fingers pressing into the small of Albus' back, thumbs teasing the waistband of Albus' trousers.

Albus couldn't help it – he moaned. His hands moved to Scorpius' face and chest. He pressed open-mouth kisses to Scorpius' neck, sweat-slick under his lips.

This time, Scorpius was the one to pull away. Albus blinked, jarred from his momentary surrender. He suddenly wasn't sure what to do with his hands. "I'm sorry, I thought-"

Scorpius smiled. "I just wanted to thank you. I thought I was going to have to get bare arsed right here on this couch before you got the bloody picture."

Albus grinned back, taking a moment to silently thank Merlin and Uncle George and the arsenal of dirty magazines he'd stolen from Uncle Charlie, and then he was pushing Scorpius down against the couch cushions, pressing a thigh in between his legs and sealing their lips together.

Scorpius moaned greedily into the kiss, lifting his hips to meet Albus', grinding his cock into Albus' thigh. Albus thrust down against him, harder than he'd ever been in his life and practically dizzy with the feel of it. He sucked and bit at Scorpius' mouth, and then used his tongue to soothe swollen lips and angry skin.

Scorpius worked a hand between them, struggling to slip the button of Albus' trousers from the hole while still frotting against Albus' thigh, his other hand buried in the back of Albus' hair.

Albus raised his hips, smiling against Scorpius' mouth when he moaned in protest. He shifted his weight and snaked an arm between them, running his fingers along Scorpius' stomach before pulling the button free. Scorpius' hands immediately slipped inside the back of Albus' open trousers, yanking hard at the waistband of his pants, and together they managed to peel them down Albus' thighs.

Albus decided that that was good enough and he reached for Scorpius, trying to free Scorpius' dick from the front of his pants as quickly as possible. He nearly had it when Scorpius' fist wrapped around him and squeezed – hard – and Albus' elbow gave out. Falling half on top of Scorpius, one hand trapped between them, Albus buried his face in Scorpius' shoulder as Scorpius stroked him off, too fast and a little clumsy and the most incredible thing Albus had ever felt in his entire life.

Albus groaned, and he felt more than heard Scorpius chuckle into the top of his hair. Turning his face into Scorpius' neck, Albus bit down in retaliation, triumphing in Scorpius' yelp of surprise until his grip tightened around Albus' cock and Albus forgot how to breathe.

Scorpius dug his fingers into Albus' arse cheek and Albus moaned again, thrusting his hips into Scorpius' fist. Scorpius let him, spreading his legs wider so Albus could move between them. Albus repositioned himself and the pad of Scorpius' thumb swiped across the head of his cock each time Albus pushed into the circle of Scorpius' fingers, tightening on every thrust.

Scorpius' other hand moved between Albus' arse cheeks, his fingers just brushing Albus' hole, and that's when Albus' orgasm hit him like a Bludger. Albus pushed himself up on his forearms so he could watch, unable to look away as he came all over Scorpius' fingers.

Once his breathing slowed, Albus sat back on his heels and looked into Scorpius' smiling face as he lazily stroked Albus' softening cock. He felt unaccountably stupid. "Scorp, I'm sorry, I just got carried away. It felt so good and - "

"Albus." Albus stopped. "Don't apologize. But would you mind returning the favor?"

Scorpius pointed to the erection still tenting his pants, now streaked with Albus' come, and Albus felt even stupider. He hooked his fingers in either side of Scorpius' pants and eased them over his cock, still amazed that this was really happening. Wrapping his fingers around Scorpius' dick, Albus squeezed hard, like Scorpius' had done to him, some of his confidence returning when Scorpius moaned and arched up into Albus' hand.

Albus kept pulling, hard and fast, wanting to concentrate on Scorpius' face, loving the breathy sounds he seemed to make without thinking. Before he knew it, Scorpius was bucking forward, his fingers digging into Albus' thighs as he cried out. And then Scorpius was the one coming all over Albus' fist, slippery and wet between his fingers.

Scorpius flopped back down on the couch and laughed – a sound Albus had never fully appreciated until now – and pulled Albus on top of him, their release still sticky between them. Albus couldn't help it – he laughed too. They were naked and kissing and on his uncle's couch and he couldn't imagine it being any better.

"I thought you'd at least have put the kids down in the bedroom."

Albus and Scorpius whipped around to see George standing near the stairwell, wearing a smug grin and looking suspiciously unsurprised to see them in their current state.

"You're lucky I didn't send Verity up here to do inventory."

Scorpius laughed but Albus was too mortified to do much more than gape, wondering exactly how much of his arse was visible from his Uncle's current vantage point.

"Don't worry about the kids, if that's what's got you in a twist. I have complete faith in the Dozing Delights," George said, moving to scoop a sleeping child up in each arm. "But I'm great with a memory charm in a pinch. Angelina and I like to experiment," he finished with a wink.

Scorpius howled with laughter underneath him and Albus started counting down how long before he could get as far away from the couch as possible and into the nearest shower.

"I'll lock up behind me, so take your time, boys," George said, starting down the staircase, "and feel free to take the Perspiration Peaches with you. Next time, just be sure to charm the couch first."

~fin


End file.
